1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a combined shielding and voltage drain protection assembly.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,870; 4,849,944 and 3,973,817 disclose ground pads on a printed circuit board at the outer ends of a card edge connection area that make electrical contact with a card edge connector before the rest of the contact pads make contact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,631 discloses a shielded card edge connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,381 discloses ground pads above cut-outs on a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,495 discloses a connector with different length terminals to establish a contact sequence when a card is inserted.